


Regele Mistic

by GabyMorteZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dioses - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Reencarnación, misterio, personajes inventados - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyMorteZ/pseuds/GabyMorteZ
Summary: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. RowlingEl rey de reyes surgirá de aquel que una vez el mundo vino a salvar pero esta vez nada será igual, los traicioneros perecerán y los aliados recompensados serán, porque no hay que meterse con las almas que el destino junta y menos con aquellas que son favorecidas por los dioses
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 5





	1. El Comienzo

**-Avada Kedavra! -**

Y luego todo negro no sabía si estaba vivo o muerto no había nada más que oscuridad infinita, no sentía nada, flotaba en un espacio sin fin, pero tenía pensamientos, podía razonar y luego... un destello de luz apareció cambiando toda la oscuridad con luz, pero no era cálida no como siempre me lo dijeron, esta luz se sentía fría, esta luz solo era la oscuridad disfrazada de algo más, cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por las sensaciones que estaban pasando por mi cuerpo en este momento.

-Ya despertó-

Oí una voz, no distinguía si de hombre o de mujer se trata, de vivo o de muerto.

-Finalmente su papel tomara-

Se oyó otra vos, pero esta parecía decirlo con tristeza, no tengo buen presentimiento de esto. Abro los ojos para de una vez por todas saber dónde me encuentro, veo a una mujer extremadamente bella y a un hombre alto y bastante atractivo, pero con un aura aterradora y a lo lejos se encontraba alguien más sin embargo no logro descifrar su género ni su estatura ya que se encontraba envuelta en un aura cambiante.

-¿Dónde me encuentro? - pregunte a la mujer. Al parecer estaba en una habitación que parecía de un rey, en una cama enorme y cómoda.

-En el palacio de Magic - contesto con calma, su vos era relajante, parifica, la voz que una madre tendría -Yo soy Destiny y el Mortem-

-Magia, Destino y Muerte- susurre al percatarme del significado de sus nombres.

-Así es pequeño- dijo la última persona en la habitación

-¿Porque no estoy muerto? – pregunte, ya que lo último que recordaba era que alguien me había mandado la maldición acecina.

-Aun no es su tiempo- dijo Mortem -y dudo que en algún momento llegue a serlo-

-¿Que? - okey ya estoy confundido como que todavía no es mi tiempo para morir y que nunca llegara a serlo.

-Déjame explicarte Mistic- dijo una mujer que estaba empezando a entrar a la habitación

-¿Mistic? - esto cada vez se pone más raro -Disculpe, pero mi nombre es Harry Potter-

-Déjame contarte algo y luego contesto tus dudas- dijo la mujer -Mi nombre es Creare,

Hace mucho tiempo solo existía la nada y de la nada emergí yo Creare o Creación y empecé a crear el mundo que ahora conoces, primero cree a Zoí o Vida la cual tiene el poder de crear seres vivientes, luego fue Magic o Magia la cual otorgaba poderes a todos los seres vivientes que creaba Zoí y ellas crearon a los seres con magia y sin magia, pero no había equilibrio así que de la vida de la primer criatura que fue creada por Zoí cree a Mortem o Muerte el cual solo tiene el poder de controlar a las almas las cuales las purifica para que vuelvan a renacer, a causa de esto Temps o Tiempo fue creado para mantener un orden en los ciclos, pero con los seres mágicos llegaron los "adivinos" que iniciaron siendo brujas que solo decían lo que les convenía así que magia creo a Destiny o Destino y con ella llegaron las parejas destinadas, almas que en cada una de sus vidas debían de estar juntas, destino controla los hilos de la vida de cada uno de los seres vivientes, ella decide hasta cierto punto como se dirija su vida pero solo funciona con los seres creados con la intervención de Zoí, nuestro destino es incapaz de predecirse o alterarse, la profecía que fue dicha por Sybill Trelawney no es real, ya que tú mismo fuiste creado sin ninguna de nuestras intervenciones, pero si existió una profecía donde se te involucra, esta profecía fue dicha por Destiny algo que causo la conmoción de todos ya que sus profecías son algo que solo suceden cuando algo en lo que ni nosotros podemos intervenir va a suceder, esa profecía decía:

_Nuestro rey surgirá, de aquel tan puro como un ángel, confinado al espacio terrenal sin poder volar; aquel el cual los vino a salvar, no será más que su perdición, lo manipularon como quisieron y así forjaron las cadenas que ahora los atan, El alma de ese ser se convertirá en el Rey de los reyes, pero no estará solo en su reinado su igual pronto se le unirá, pero para eso un precio se ha de pagar._

-Tu eres ese ser Harry- dijo Creare y se notaba la sinceridad en su voz. -Tú fuiste creado sin que ninguno de nosotros lo notara, eres más poderoso de lo que crees.

-Pero como pueden estar tan seguros- Pregunto confundido.

-Fácil, Zoí no puede quitarte la vida y entregarme tu alma, destino no sabe tu futuro y si no lo fueras no podrías estar aquí, todos los palacios tienen barreras que eliminan a cualquiera que no sea uno de los reyes o sus cónyuges- dijo Mortem con una voz calmada y serena.

-Creo que sería mejor que conociera la verdad antes de atiborrarlo de información que pueda no entienda a la primera- Comento Zoí, a lo que los de más asintieron en confirmación.

Zoí y Destiny conjuraron una pequeña esfera plateada que enviaron hacia Harry

Los recuerdos empezaron a llegar a su mente, causando que se sintiera abrumado por las emociones que los recuerdos le provocaban mientras pasaban uno a uno, empeorando cada vez más.

**Atte: Lady Morte.🌹**


	2. Verdades

_«Recuerdos»_

_Se ve a un Harry de 12 años, en la cámara de los secretos hablando con el espectro de Tom Riddle._

_-Harry no puedo seguir más tiempo aquí- Dijo triste_

_-Pero Tom- se quejó el joven Harry._

_-Harry ya te lo había dicho, yo solo soy un fragmento de él ambos sufriremos si su alma no está completa, sabes el plan, consigue todos los Horrocrux y devuélvele la cordura, su mente y alma esta tan fragmentada que no se dará cuenta de a quien está hiriendo en realidad, cuídate, y no confíes en Dumbledore por nada del mundo-_

_-Voy a hacer todo lo posible por salvarte, estaré bien, no te preocupes-._

_La escena cambia y se ve a Harry en la oficina de Dumbledore._

_-Hiciste lo correcto mi muchacho- le dijo este con su cara de abuelo preocupado._

_-No abra alguna forma de salvarlo profesor- Harry le pregunto pensando que él tendría alguna respuesta._

_-Lamento decírtelo Harry, pero el ya no tiene salvación uso magia muy oscura para lograr sus fines-._

_-Pero- quiso replicar, pero antes de que terminara Dumbledore le lanzo un hechizo desmemorizador._

_-No puedo permitir que te salgas de tu camino- cuando Harry reacciono solo felicito y lo mando a la enfermería para que curaran sus heridas_

_Harry estaba molesto empezó a recordar todo lo que Dumbledore, como tuvo que matar a su pareja solo porque Dumbledore así lo quiso, como tuvo que perder a su familia a manos de ese ser que consideraba como su abuelo, como sus relaciones fueron manipuladas desde las sombras aun después de que él hubiese muerto, se dio cuenta de todo el daño que le había causado ese ser y se atormento a el mismo cuando recordó la advertencia de Tom, si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso tal vez todo se habría evitado, no hubiese habido tantas muertes, su mente era un caos y sus emociones se encontraban alteradas._

_*********************************************************_

Cuando Harry recobro la conciencia se puso a llorar de rabia, se permitió desahogarse, Tom le advirtió que no confiara en la vieja cabra y él no le hizo caso y termino perdiéndolo, por su culpa muchos estaban muertos, si él hubiera puesto atención en las acciones de Dumbledore Tom seguiría vivo y a su lado, no hubiera habido muertes innecesarias.

-Harry, cálmate nada de lo que paso es tu culpa, tu solo confiaste en las personas equivocadas-. Le dijo Magic para intentar consolarlo para evitar que se rompiera antes de siquiera intentar hacer algo.

-Pero si yo...si yo hubiera puesto atención el seguiría con vida, nada de esto hubiera pasado

-No te culpes, tu solo eras un niño que, por lo dañado que se encontraba confió en la primer persona que mostró un leve signo de preocupación y cariño, aun si este fuera fingido, él te borro todos esos recuerdos no sabías nada de lo que pasaba realmente, viviste una mentira, manipulo desde las sombras y se encargó de llena lo huecos de información con lo que más le convenía - le dijo Creare -Eres una divinidad ahora, tú eres el rey entre reyes, nadie aquí te creo, fuiste creado como yo de la nada, para que, no lo sé, tu propósito solo tú lo decides, tu futuro es solo tuyo, Y si quieres cambiar las cosas lo puedes hacer, nuestro deber es servirte, no lo sabíamos hasta que nos dimos cuenta de tu existencia, te ayudaremos a recuperar a tu pareja, aunque seamos deidades no podemos vivir la eternidad solas- cuando termino de hablar Harry ya había dejado de llorar.

En la mente de Harry solo se mostraban imágenes de él tomando venganza en contra de quien movió los hilos de su destino a su favor, esta vez el mismo destino lo ayudaría, la vida y la muerte se encontrarían a su lado, el tiempo no sería un impedimento, la magia lo protegería, tendría el apoyo de los dioses a su lado.

-Cómo puedo recuperar a Tom- pregunto -como puedo vengarme de todos aquellos que me utilizaron y como puedo ayudarlos a ustedes- Harry no quería ser tratado diferente, quería ayudar a aquellos que los van a ayudar, no quiere que lo ayuden por obligación.

-Pequeño, te ayudarnos porque queremos, no porque sea nuestra obligación, pero si quieres hacer algo para ayudarnos, no pondremos objeción-dijo creare

-Harry, te enviare al pasado, así podrás recuperar a Tom y cambiar la historia-dijo Temps- más específicamente en tu cumpleaños número 8 así tendrás tiempo para hablar con los goblins y sacar a Black antes, también te deberás de acostumbrar a tu magia completa, pide un test de herencia y uno de salud, nosotros no te podemos ayudar con eso, ya que poseerás un cuerpo humano, un poco más resistente que lo normal, pero deberás de aprender a controlar tus poderes en ese cuerpo-

-Harry-dijo Magic- cambia las cosas, has que nuestras tradiciones vuelvan, la magia se está extinguiendo y si no se hace algo pronto ya no quedara nada, yo no puedo intervenir tanto como quisiera-

-Claro, haré todo lo posible por que la magia perdure, aunque tenga que ser el malo de la historia-

-Entonces cuando me enviaran de vuelta- pregunto Harry

-Creo que este sería el momento adecuado- dijo Temps

-Pero antes te daremos un obsequio que te protegerá, aunque seas una deidad vas a estar en un cuerpo humano- dijo Creare, todos se acercaron a ella formando un circulo y extendieron sus manos, unas pequeñas esferas de energía se formaron y se acercaron al centro formando solo una, poco después se apagó la luz y en el centro se veía una pulsera con 6 gemas (Amatista, zafiro, citrino, ónix, cuarzo y ópalo)- esto te protegerá y te ayudara en algunas situaciones.

-Entonces Harry, en este momento te estaré enviando de vuelta al mundo humano, recuerda vas a tener 8 años cuando regreses, ya sabes que hacer- después de que Temps dijera aquello una luz envolvió a Harry y luego la oscuridad lo envolvió.

**_Atte: Lady Morte🌹_ **


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que se encontraba en la alacena donde vivió durante 11 largos años, decidiendo que todo eso iba a cambiar, no sería más un elfo doméstico en esa casa, entre todos sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que su tía ya le había empezado a gritar para que saliera a preparar el desayuno, Harry hizo las cosas como de costumbre para no levantar sospechas tan pronto, cuando noto que ya todos habían terminado su comida se dispuso a levantar los platos, cuando termino de lava todos los trastes que se habían utilizado se dirigió a la sala donde supuso que estriaran sus tíos y primo.

-Que haces aquí fenómeno- dijo Vernon, Harry ni se inmuto por lo dicho, simplemente siguió caminando hasta quedar enfrente de ellos.

-Tío Vernon, Tía Petunia; las cosas van a cambiar, no voy a permitir que me sigan tratando como un elfo doméstico, no seguiré viviendo en esta casa. -

-Tu quien te crees para decir esas cosas no te puedes ir de esta casa no nos puedes dejar a nosotros tus tíos que te hemos acogido en nuestro hogar, que te hemos vestido, alimentado y cuidado-.

-Vestido, alimentado, acogido...cuidado. - repitió con sarcasmo. - A mi ustedes me tratan como un esclavo, aguanto sus golpizas a diario. - dijo dejando que su magia saliera de apoco haciendo que la atmósfera se sintiera cada vez más pesada para los muggles.

-Que haces fenómeno- Vernon paso de rojo a morado en unos pocos segundos, Harry sabía que significaba eso, su tío se encontraba furioso, pero antes de que lograra hacer algo contra él, Harry movió su mano haciendo que su magia atara a su tío contra la pared.

-No seguiré más sus reglas, ustedes son unos simpes muggles, pero comoquiera son necesarios para el equilibrio de la vida. aunque una o dos muertes no afectarían en nada, pero no seré tan cruel para dejar a un niño sin padres. - cundo termino de decir eso sus tios temblaban de miedo.

-Como sabes eso- petunia estaba asustada, Harry había logrado descubrir que era un mago.

-Creían que iba a poder mantenerme en la ignorancia todo el tiempo? -. El sarcasmo en sus palabas era palpable.

-Pe..pero n..no eres capaz de hacer magia fuera de ese lugar. - dijo petunia intentando sonar confiada con lo que ella decía.

-Tía, yo todavía no empiezo a asistir a esa escuela, así que no hay manera de que me rastreen y si la hubiera solo podría ser atreves de la varita, pero como vez yo no la estoy usando, yo logro controlarla sin necesidad de una-. cuando Harry termino de hablar el miedo se apodero de los Dursley por lo que Harry les pudiera hacer.

-N....no nos pu...puedes hacer da...daño somos tu fam....familia-.

-Familia dices, la que me golpeo hasta la inconciencia por no poder hacer algo bien, a quien mataban de hambre porque no querían compartir su comida con un fenómeno, no mujer ustedes no son mi familia, tampoco son personas, ustedes son animales que se sienten intimidados por mí- cada palabra iba cargada con odio y rencor, todo lo que sufrió estuvo planeado, si no fuera por la cabra loca posiblemente hubiera tenido una infancia feliz o mínimo los Dursley lo hubieran mandado a un orfanato donde no hubiera sufrido tanto. -Me iré de este lugar, nunca más van a saber de mí y aunque alguien intente saber a dónde fui o donde estoy no o lograra, nadie recordara, pero esta no será la última vez que sepan sobre mí, volveré cuando lo crea conveniente y los hare pagar-. terminando esas palabras lanzo un Obliviate borrando todo recuerdo y rastro de el en esa casa.

Harry salió de la casa usando un encantamiento desilusionador y se dirigió a el caldero chorreante para poder ir a Gringotts y hacer lo que le digiero magia y destino, con solo saber que en este momento lleva pociones y hechizos en su cuerpo se siente asqueado; cuando llego al calero chorreante espero un momento a que alguien saliera o enterara para poder pasar sin ser descubierto, con un cuerpo de ocho años no podría engañar a tom conque era un estudiante de Hogwarts, al poco tiempo un señor entro y él se apresuró a seguirlo cuando estuvo adentro se dirigió a la parte trasera del local, cuando llego dejo que un poco de su magia se dirigiera a sus dedos e hiso el patrón, esperaba con todo su corazón que funcionara, cuando la pared se abrió se decido del encantamiento de desilusión y se dirigió a Gringotts cuando llego al banco entro confiado y con buen porte pero sin parecer arrogante, se dirigió con un goblin que estaba revisando unas piedras y espero a que lo atendiera.

-Que quieres niño- los goblin son gruñones y eso Harry lo sabía.

-Buen día señor, que su oro fluya y sus bóvedas siempre estén llenas- dijo, Zoí me dijo que todas sus creaciones merecían el mismo respeto que nosotros, pero que los magos cada vez hacíamos menos a las demás criaturas y muggles. El goblin estaba sorprendido, pocos magos conocían su saludo.

-y que sus enemigos perezcan ante su poder, que ocupa joven mago- después de que Harry mostrara esa muestra de respeto la actitud de este cambio sorprendentemente asombrando a uno que otro mago que estaba cerca, otros solo se preguntaban quién era ese niño.

-Necesitó hablar con el jefe del banco, dígale que Mistic necita resolver algunos asuntos- Le dije, él se fue un poco confundido, según lo que me dijo Zoí y Magic cualquier criatura mágica podrá notar mi estatus de deidad después de que me quiten todo bloqueo que la vieja cabra me haya puesto.

-Joven Mistic Gringotts lo atenderá por favor sígame - dijo el goblin, muchos magos se sorprendieron porque el director general atendiera a un niño sin cita previa ya que muchos sangre pura nunca habían logrado siquiera que se les aceptara una cita con él; Harry siguió al goblin por unos pasillos de marfil blanco hasta llegar a una gran puerta negra con grabados de oro en ella

-Gracias por traerme- dijo con una pequeña reverencia, el goblin se dio la vuelta y se retiró dejando solo a Harry enfrente de la puerta, sabiendo que ya lo estaban esperando decidió entrar sin tocar

-Buen día joven Mistic o debería decir Potter- dijo con una sonrisa que espantaría a cualquiera

-Buen día señor, dígame Harry, veo que Zoí ya le aviso a que vengo- según lo que me dijeron Magic y Zoí están en constante contacto con las criaturas mágicas

-Claro Harry entonces usted dígame Gringotts, Pero antes que nada necesita hacer un test de herencia y uno de salud para ver con que estamos tratando.

-Como usted diga Gringotts- El goblin hizo aparecer dos pergaminos y una daga con varias gemas incrustadas

-El de tu derecha es un pergamino de herencia, debes de dejar caer cinco gotas de tu sangre y el de la izquierda es el de salud al cual debes de dejar car tres gotas de tu sangre- dijo pasándome la daga con la cual hice un pequeño corte en la palma de mi mano y dejé caer la sangre en los pergaminos

_ ·{Pergamino de Herencia} _ _ · _

**Nombre:** Harry James Potter Evans

 **Edad:** 8 Años

 **Padre:** James Charlus Potter

 **Madre:** Lily J. Potter (de soltera Evans)

 **Padrino:** Sirius Orión Black

 **Estatus:** Sangre Pura

 **Dones:** Pársel

·{Títulos}·

**Potter:**

Bóvedas  
De la 510 a la 568 .

Contenido:

98,391,736,585 Galeones

6,481,654,894,654 Sickles

9,854,745,859 Knuts

Joyas valoradas en 87,369,574 Galeones

Retratos, libros e inmuebles

Posesiones:

Mansión Potter en:  
Londres, Francia, Italia, Alemania, España,  
Roma, Egipto, Rusia, U.S.A.  
Dúplex en el Callejón Diagon.  
Casa en valle de Godric.  
Casa en Hogsmeade.

Heredero Potter.

Un asiento en el Wizengamot.

(Carta de Lily y testamento sellado por Albus Dumbledore)

**Black:**

Bóvedas  
De la 10 a la 37

Contenido

473,958,641,283,488 Galeones

75,914,201,983,475 Sickles

79,864,792,374,612 Knuts

Joyas valoradas en 9,632,587,411 Galeones

Retratos, libros e inmuebles.

Posesiones:

Mansión Black en:  
Londres, Francia, Italia, Alemania, Rusia,  
Irlanda, Marruecos, Perú, Japón, Corea.  
Número 12 de Grimmauld place.  
Dúplex en el Callejón Diagon

Heredero Black.

Un asiento en el Wizengamot.

**Perevell:**

Bóvedas  
3,7,89,199

Contenido

346,985,723,948,354,618 Galeones

987,548,766,348,654 Sickles

736,984,219,673,846,591 Knuts

Joyas valoradas en 682,462,365,348 Galeones

Retratos, libros e inmuebles.

Posesiones

La varita de Sauco, la piedra de la resurrección y capa de invisibilidad

(carta para heredero)

Mansión Perevell en:  
Japón, Egipto, Londres  
Francia, Italia, Alemania

Tres asientos en el Wizengamot.

**Morte:**

Bóvedas  
0,9,10000

Contenido

9,875,463,286,487,125,406,485,401 Galeones

841,841,147,421,002,240,796,485 Sickles

785,412,369,951,487,652 Knuts

Joyas (Valor indefinido)

Libros e inmuebles

Posesiones

Control sobre azkaban

Mansiones en todo el mundo  
Dúplex en Hogsmeade.

Un asiento en el Wizengamot.

**Gryffindor:**

Bóvedas  
4,30,273,660,968

Contenido

10,484,411,586,312,746,740 Galeones

568,946,894,668,959 Sickles

58,426,565,530 Knuts

Espada de Gryffindor

Joyas valoradas en 98,337,458,627 Galeones

Retratos, Libros e inmuebles

Posesiones

Mansión Gryffindor en:  
Londres, Egipto, Marruecos,   
Italia, Roma, Grecia, Brasil,  
Valle de Godric.  
Castillo Gryffindor

Heredero Gryffindor   
(Carta para Heredero)

Un asiento en el Wizengamot.

1/4 Colegio Hogwarts.

**Hufflepuff:**

Bóvedas  
5,532,223,137

Contenido

87,335,968,872,100,726 Galeones

92,346,722,340,912,647 Sickles

58,457,887,659,226,530 Knuts

Copa de Hufflepuff

Joyas valoradas en 528,334,515,695 Galeones

Retratos, libros e inmuebles

Posesiones

Mansión Hufflepuff en:

Marruecos, Inglaterra, China,   
Irlanda, Berlín, india  
Castillo Hufflepuff.

Heredero Hufflepuff   
(Carta para heredero)

Un asiento en el Wizengamot.

1/4 Colegio Hogwarts.

**Ravenclaw:**

Bóvedas  
3,15,32,201,987

Contenido

18,729,437,841,258,412,009,445 Galeones

568,857,421,569,830,959 Sickles

58,426,565,530,258,857,120,963 Knuts

Diadema de Ravenclaw

Joyas valoradas 85,739,468,217,598 Galeones

Retratos, libros e inmuebles

Posesiones

Mansión Ravenclaw en:

Albania, Alemania, Italia  
Kazajistán, Laos.  
Castillo Ravenclaw

Heredero Ravenclaw  
(Carta para heredero)

Un asiento en el Wizengamot.

1/4 Colegio Hogwarts.

**Slytherin:**

Bóvedas

6,15,29,84

Contenido

96,335,778,995,114,256,784 Galeones

598,665,741,258,300 Sickles

17,528,369,836,547,820 Knuts

Relicario de Slytherin

Joyas valoradas en 528,361,114,337 Galeones

Retratos, libros e inmuebles

Posesiones

Mansión Slytherin en:

Perú, Inglaterra, Alemania,   
Francia, Italia, Grecia, Roma, Hogsmeade.

Castillo Slytherin.

Heredero Slytherin   
(Carta para heredero)

Dos asientos en el Wizengamot.

1/4 de Hogwarts

_ Inversiones _

70% de Diario el profeta.

40% de Varitas Ollivanders.

80% de Flourish y Blotts.

60% de Slug y Jiggers.

50% de Shrieking Shack.

90% de Honeydukes.

50% de Zonko.

85% de Quality Quidditch Supplies.

·{Pergamino de salud}·

Contusiones en todo el cuerpo

Huesos curados de forma incorrecta

Inicios de anemia

Bloqueos de magia:

Magia sin varita 70%

Magia no verbal 80%

Bloqueo de núcleo mágico 50%

Oclumancia /Legeremancia 90%

Magia elemental 100%

Visión de Auras mágicas 100%

Criatura mágica 100%

Metamorfomago 100%

Nigromante 100%

Glamur de sangre

Compulsiones:

Confianza a Albus Dumbledore y Molly Weasley

Obediencia a Albus Dumbledore y Molly Weasley

Odio a Severus Snape y casa Slytherin

Atracción por Ginevra Weasley

Baja autoestima

Contar todo a Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley

Contrato matrimonial con Ginevra Weasley,por Albus Dumbledore.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**   
  



End file.
